


漂亮姐姐

by RICCO1126



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICCO1126/pseuds/RICCO1126
Summary: 一个被“直女”爱上的故事
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 18





	漂亮姐姐

如果要问如何才能成功俘获绝大部分姬佬的芳心，必备条件有三个。

长相漂亮，年上姐姐。

还有最重要的一点，如果还是直女的话，那么恭喜你已成为当代ntxl们心里不可磨灭的白月光。

恰巧文星伊身边就有这么一个符合所有条件的人。

金容仙，比她大三岁同父异母的姐姐。

金容仙就读的大学与文星伊所在的学校相邻，为了可以安心写论文在大学城租住了间公寓，暑假来临的时候不想回家的文星伊就这么被姐姐盛情邀请一起同住。

不得不说，跟白月光同居的日子并不好过。

文星伊带着一身烟酒味轻手轻脚地打开门，又是一夜放纵未归。怕影响同居的姐姐睡眠她尽量放轻所有动作，没想到进门就看到早早就起床的金容仙正坐在餐厅吃着早餐。

“星伊回来啦”

金容仙从来不对她夜不归宿的行为发表什么意见，反而体贴地问她。

“要不要来一起吃点？”

金容仙夏季在家穿的无比清凉，两条白花花的腿随意交叉蜷在椅子上，文星伊甚至能从宽大的衣摆下看到她隐约露出内裤淡紫色的蕾丝花边。

文星伊不自在地把视线转到其他地方。

“不了，我要回屋补觉”

金容仙点点头，握着牛奶杯的手又白又嫩，青葱一样的指尖儿还涂着红色的指甲油。

这姐姐又去做指甲了。

文星伊边往卧室走，忽然想起什么，又后退一步。

“对了姐姐，下午有朋友来找我玩，可能会打扰到你…”

“没关系，我论文也写的差不多了，你们放开玩”

姐姐弯了弯眼睛，眉下小小的一颗痣尽显温柔气质。

文星伊刚入大学一年整，认识的朋友不算多，其中和名为丁辉人的朋友相性最好。昨晚两人刚在同一个夜场玩过，今天又提着新买的游戏盘敲开了文星伊的家门。

“昨晚的妹子怎么样？”

丁辉人盘腿坐在沙发上，不停拨动手柄选择游戏人物。

“别提了，如狼似虎”

昨天419的对象几乎是磨着自己要到了清晨，想起她疯狂的模样文星伊的手臂就隐隐泛酸。

丁辉人看她怨念的表情笑得放肆，“这么累你不如洗心革面重新做0去吧”

文星伊选好人物松开手里的游戏手柄，捣了身边人一拳。

“胡说什么呢！”

丁辉人刚要还手金容仙的卧室门突然打开，沙发上的两人立马收起了拳头。

“对不起，是不是吵到你了”

金容仙看两个小朋友一脸乖巧地并排坐在沙发上忍不住笑意，连连摆手。

“没有，我出来吃点东西，你们继续”

金容仙换了件短打的t恤和运动短裤，露出一截纤细的腰肢。路过两人面前走进厨房，白皙的皮肤晃得让人眼花。

丁辉人喉咙卡了一下，压低声音问文星伊。

“她是不是听到刚才的话了”

厨房里响起冰箱开合的声音，随后又传来一阵清凉的水声。

“没事，我姐她直女，听不懂这些”

丁辉人一脸惋惜。

顾及姐姐的存在两个人不敢再开露骨的玩笑一心一意地打起游戏。打到一半金容仙端着一盘葡萄从厨房里走出来。

“洗好的，一会儿你们打完了吃”

“谢谢姐姐！”

丁辉人长得白白净净，笑起来脸颊还会陷起一个小小的酒窝，认真道谢的样子可爱又伶俐。

金容仙放下葡萄并没有立即离开，站在一边看屏幕上打得不可开交的游戏角色，好奇地问，“你们打的什么？”

“究极风暴，姐姐一起吗？”

“不了，我不擅长这种类型的游戏，我看你们打就好。”

金容仙弯腰捏起一颗葡萄剥去皮，翠绿的果肉被送进嘴里轻轻咀嚼，指尖残留的汁水随后也被粉嫩的舌尖轻轻扫走。

文星伊无意间瞥到这一幕，顿时呼吸发紧，一走神手里的角色技能就被打断击飞。身边的丁辉人抓住机会一套连招接上顺利打空文星伊剩下的一半血格。

看着屏幕上的胜负已分，金容仙笑了笑，揉揉一脸郁闷的文星伊的发顶以示安慰。

“你们玩，我回屋了”

临走前还不忘顺手戳戳丁辉人可爱的酒窝。

望着姐姐窈窕的腰身以及圆翘的屁股客厅里的二人短暂地沉默了一阵。

“嘶——”

半晌传来丁辉人的吸气声。

“你这姐姐真是极品啊……”

与喜欢的姐姐住在一起实在是太煎熬了，不仅时时刻刻都被勾得心痒，这下连自己身边的姐妹也惦记上了。

自从见了金容仙一面丁辉人就一直念念不忘，逢人必提文星伊有个漂亮姐姐，引得同在好友圈里的安惠真也十分好奇想见见传说中的极品直女。

“不如今晚把她叫出来一起玩吧”

面对安徽真的提议文星伊含糊推辞道，“她写论文呢，没工夫陪我们玩”

丁辉人眼睛一转，“你上次不还说她论文写完了！”

什么叫细节决定成败，文星伊还想找借口，就被安惠真犀利地一剑戳中。

“又不是你老婆，你这么藏着掖着干嘛？”

文星伊被激的无路可退，只好妥协。

“……行吧，我回去问问她”

揣着害怕宝藏被别人发现忐忑不安的心磨磨蹭蹭地回到家，正撞到金容仙洗完澡裹着浴巾从浴室里走出来。

“怎么回来的这么早？”

文星伊出门前说今晚要跟朋友聚会，没想到这么快又返回来。

“啊，嗯……有点事情”

文星伊目光在她胸前被浴巾挤出的半圆上飘忽不定。

看她好像有话要对自己说，金容仙没有立即回屋，依靠在门框上看着她。未吹干的发梢还在不停滴着水，不一会儿光洁的肩膀处便聚集了大大小小的水珠。

“姐姐还记得辉人吗？上次来过的”

“那个很可爱的朋友啊，”金容仙故意把可爱两个音节咬的很重，如愿看到文星伊不快地皱起眉头，“她怎么了？”

“今晚上我们有个party ，她想邀你一起……”

浴室的水汽夹着金容仙水蜜桃味的沐浴露香气在房间内扩散开来，清甜得令人喉动。

文星伊不禁想起那天姐姐指尖捏着的果肉，一咬即破，汁水四溢。

“那星伊想要我去吗？”

邀请的名义是丁辉人，金容仙看起来更想要她的答案。

姐姐的声音又甜又软，说起话来也像是在撒着娇，让人从心底不想说出任何拒绝的话来。

见文星伊憋了半天终于红着耳根别扭地点头，金容仙忍住想伸手好好揉弄这傲娇妹妹一番的想法转身进了卧室挑衣服。

文星伊不敢进她的卧室，只好乖乖地坐在客厅里等她。脑内想这场景像极了情侣出门前的样子，心情又按耐不住地雀跃起来。

金容仙没有让她等太久，很快穿着身米白的抹肩连衣裙走出来，气质温柔大方。

“这件怎么样？”

低头看了看自己身上同色的上衣，不知道是有意还是巧合形成的情侣装，文星伊的鼻肌情不自禁地上扬。

“很好看”

金容仙眉间舒展着看起来十分受用她的夸赞，抬脚朝她走过去。

“我还换了新的香水，你来闻闻看怎么样？”

“嗯？”

文星伊还未反应过来金容仙就贴了过去。穿了高跟鞋的姐姐比自己还要高上一些，此刻她的鼻尖几乎是贴在了姐姐的脖子上。

最先闻到的是淡淡的梨花香，再吸入变成了咖啡焦糖的气息，甜而不腻。文星伊迷醉在这股气味里，鼻尖蹭得金容仙痒痒的。

她后撤了一步，拉开距离，笑眯眯地看着文星伊，故作嗔怪地开口。

“让你闻一下，干嘛闻这么久”

文星伊被她一系列的动作撩得心跳都快骤停，她低下头脸上烧成一片。

“……很，很好闻”

这姐姐实在是太会撩了，每次都是撩一下就赶紧撤离，让人想抓也抓不住。

文星伊郁闷极了，“姐姐你有没有听过一句话？”

“什么？”

直女撩姬，天打雷劈。

直女姐姐混起夜场来也是如鱼得水，与文星伊朋友们的交谈温柔又得体，让人察觉不出一丝距离感。

文星伊发现原来除了电子游戏，金容仙对夜场里的所有游戏都很擅长，从进来那一刻起到现在一次也没有输过。

有漂亮姐姐在场大家玩得兴致高涨，加上酒精的过分摄入，游戏方向开始暧昧模糊起来。

一群人分成两队玩起纸杯游戏，每个人都叼着纸杯排成一列。游戏规则很简单，前一个人不依靠双手把纸杯里的酒倒进后面人的杯里依次传递下去，哪一队最后一个人的酒多就算哪一队胜出。

文星伊被排在最后，坐在椅子上咬着纸杯，紧张地看着金容仙接过前一个人的酒慢慢转向自己。

金容仙为了保持纸杯平稳一条腿顶在椅子上，膝盖有意无意挤在文星伊的两腿之间，双手捧在文星伊的脸旁调整合适的角度慢慢倾斜下去。

游戏规则只注明了不能用手碰杯子，金容仙现在的动作并不犯规。

令人心动的香水味彻底将她包围，垂落的头发时不时扫在鼻梁处，姐姐居高临下的模样让文星伊喉咙发痒。她盯着那颗小小的眉下痣竭力仰起头任金容仙杯中的酒尽数流进自己的纸杯里。

两个人距离贴的很近，几乎是呼吸交融着完成最后的传递。

“真棒”

金容仙拿下纸杯末了揉了一下文星伊滚烫的耳根，轻声道。

昏暗的光源下看不清文星伊的表情，只看得到她剧烈起伏着的胸口。

热身过后气氛更加浓厚，一向玩得开的安惠真提议要做国王游戏。

所有人要对抽到国王身份的那个人绝对服从。

文星伊今晚运气奇差，每次抽到她尽是要做一些出丑的事，这回又抽到命令跳一支性感的舞。

几乎是硬着头皮扭完一曲，在众人的调笑中羞得不敢抬头去看姐姐，更没有注意到金容仙意味深长的眼神。

“单人的玩够了，我们做点互动的怎么样？”

国王安惠真坏笑着环视人群一圈，“那就让抽到3号和1号的朋友接个吻好了”

人群中静了一秒，金容仙缓缓举起了手，扬起自己的纸条。

“我是1……”

文星伊明显听到人堆里传来一声兴奋的嚎叫。

如果自己是3号的话就可以和姐姐接吻了。

手里纸条被汗浸湿，她吞了吞口水正要打开，就听到另一头的丁辉人发出一声狗叫。

“我靠！”

丁辉人激动地举起写着3号的纸条，“我要跟漂亮姐姐亲亲了！”

金容仙笑得眼睛弯弯的，大方凑过去，捧住丁辉人的脸颊不客气地吻了下去。

周围人一开始还在起哄，但随着两人的吻愈演愈烈很快都安静下来，最后目瞪口呆地看着丁辉人被亲得满脸酡红瘫倒在金容仙的怀里。

安惠真更是惊得嘴里的哈密瓜都掉下来，无视文星伊越来越难看的脸色由衷感叹着。

“……你姐太会了”

直女真的是可以为所欲为。

这一晚金容仙倒是玩得尽兴，在场所有人基本都加了她的联系方式，留文星伊在后面一脸怨念地独自灌酒。

回家的路上也是闷闷不乐地一个人走在前面，对跟在后面的金容仙不理不顾。

金容仙穿了一晚高跟鞋实在走不动，冲前面喊了一声。

“星伊”

文星伊闻声停下脚步，还是不肯回头看她。

“你在闹什么别扭？”

“生气我亲了辉人吗？”

文星伊没有理由对一个游戏生气。金容仙想亲谁就亲谁，她也没有资格生气。

“…我没有”

听到身后的金容仙叹了口气，好像对自己十分无奈。堆积一晚上的负面情绪就快要冲出来，文星伊感觉眼眶有些发热。

身后的人越过她，来到文星伊面前站定。

“想要吗？”

金容仙还是居高临下地望着她，路灯光下浓密的睫毛在眼下打出一小片阴影。

文星伊不明白她的问题，抬起头来，“想要什么？”

年下眼圈红红的，倔强又委屈的模样引得金容仙不由失笑。

文星伊见她向自己逼近了半步，来不及后退便迎来金容仙温软的嘴唇作为答案。

金容仙的吻温柔却不乏进攻性，柔软灵活的舌头舔吻过她口腔每一处，勾着文星伊的舌头轻轻搅动，又吸又吮吻得文星伊头昏昏的，只能抓着姐姐的衣服被动地承受她在自己口中肆意掠夺。

文星伊觉得自己一定是喝太多酒，不然怎么会出现和金容仙亲着亲着就滚到床上的幻觉。

直到金容仙的手摸索着要解开她牛仔裤的纽扣的那一刻，文星伊迷离的眼神才一下子清明起来。

她死死按住那只手，好不容易挣脱开那要命的柔软唇舌。

“…姐姐？”

文星伊声音沙哑，鼻间充盈着姐姐的气息。

这并不是幻觉。

带着情欲的吻转向颈间，金容仙细细啃咬着这块细嫩敏感的皮肤。

无论是对方嘴唇灼热的热度，还是不断传来的酥麻快感都无比真实地告诉文星伊，她正在跟自己的姐姐上床。

“星伊，乖一点好不好？”

又是这种声音，诱惑甜腻得每每听到都令文星伊下意识无法拒绝。

按住金容仙的手渐渐卸了力气，任她褪下碍事的牛仔裤从中剥出两条细白的腿来。比文星伊滚烫的体温略低的手指探进内裤，无人触碰过的地方被侵犯，文星伊低哼一声，不由夹紧了双腿。

在她的交往史里，从来都只有文星伊上别人的份儿，什么时候如此被动过。但现在她被金容仙高超的吻技亲的浑身都快化成一滩水，只好软绵绵地任由其撩拨。

“你怎么这么湿……”

听到姐姐假装惊讶的语气羞得文星伊咬紧了下唇，侧过脸死死抵在枕面上不去看她。

金容仙的手指在她私处凸出的点上又重又慢地揉按着，灵巧的手法很快就让它肿胀起来。文星伊唇齿颤抖着，因下身不断膨胀的快感情不自禁地扭动身体迎合起来。

抓握着金容仙手腕的力道越来越深，像是得到了暗号她加快了揉动的速度，很快手里的人便绷紧了身体到达了高潮。

文星伊变得湿淋淋的，高潮后下体源源不断渗出的液体沾湿股间，连棉质的内裤也被她的汁水打透。

在短暂的空白过后，文星伊一边极力平复着呼吸一边还在纳闷为什么对方手法如此熟练时，姐姐已经褪下她湿透的内裤丢到床下，一阵窸窣过后再次贴了过去。

柔软的穴口被什么东西抵住，文星伊低头看清金容仙胯间穿戴的东西差点儿咬到自己的舌头。

“…为、为什么你会有这种东西？”

腿被捞起来，金容仙的手牢牢握在她的膝弯处，涂了指甲油的指尖嵌在白皙的皮肤上映出鲜明的红。

“因为我没有卸指甲啊”

现在做一次漂亮的指甲也挺贵的。

金容仙凑上去亲吻她熟透的耳朵，轻声哄她。

“这个也很舒服的”

热气吹在耳边，温度还在不断上升。

“你不是……嗯……啊”

直女两个字还没说出口胯间的东西就挤进她的身体，文星伊一直压抑不肯出声的呻吟终于从喉咙里泄出来。

先前涌出的润滑足够多，加上金容仙的用具尺寸并不过分，很快就顺畅地将整根没入。文星伊白嫩的皮肤终于如她所愿染上好看又情色的红。

她亲吻文星伊的脸侧，手掌揉上文星伊软涨的胸口，宠溺的语气难掩爱意，“……我早就想跟你做了”

“辉人说的没错，你还是做0比较合适”

想起那日丁辉人随意的口吻真的被金容仙听去，以及平时所有挑逗原来都是早有预谋，文星伊羞愤至极却无法反抗。从未被进入过的内里现在被姐姐塞得满满的，撑到文星伊绷紧了小腿，心跳怦怦愈来愈响快要跳脱出胸腔。

金容仙的腰腹抵着她大开的腿间缓慢地抽动起来，每抽动一次身下人的呻吟便更软一点。

太舒服了，被进入的感觉。

文星伊被姐姐抱在怀里，温暖的体温熨贴着每一寸肌肤，眼前染上一片迷蒙的水汽。她已经顾不上思考为什么明明是直女的姐姐现在却把自己按在床上操。文星伊渴望着更多的快感，屁股几乎是贴在金容仙的腿根上扭动起来。

感知到对方的欲求金容仙便用了力气狠狠地顶撞过去再抽出来，如此反复胯间交合的水声徒然变大，混着文星伊黏糊糊的呻吟零她血脉喷张。

腿间的抽插越来越快，金容仙的腰像是不知疲惫一样撞击的力道丝毫不减，快感电流似的一波波直击脑内，文星伊的呻吟逐渐被撞得断断续续的。她死死攀住金容仙的肩膀，把不断出入的东西越夹越紧。

“你好快啊”

看着文星伊不断在痉挛抽动的大腿根意识到小家伙这么快又再次到达了高潮，金容仙忍不住感叹了一声，这身体也太敏感了。

“……你可以试试我到底快不快”

金容仙的感叹听进耳朵里反倒成了嘲讽，好歹也是做过1的人，自尊心极强的文星伊咬着牙恨恨道。

金容仙好像会错了意，挑起眉毛一副正合她心意的表情。

“那再来一次？”

眼看她精瘦的腰又要动起来，文星伊连忙按住她的肩膀。

“别……”

对上姐姐认真温柔的眼神，文星伊再次败下阵来，她凑过去轻咬着她的耳垂，声音放的很轻。

“我不喜欢这个……我想让你用手指……”

金容仙微微皱起眉，正要开口耳朵里再次传来身下人软软的嗓音。

“……我房间里有指套”

文星伊大概是太喜欢姐姐了。

光是看着她用牙齿咬开铝膜包装的样子下面就再次湿润起来。

这次换做手指推进去，文星伊发出满足的一声鼻哼，像只无比信任主人的小奶猫一样任金容仙一下下抚摸自己的小腹。

平日倔强的小孩现在乖顺起来让金容仙心口软软的，可手下的动作却毫不留情。进出的速度渐渐超过预期，文星伊的手指紧紧攥着身下的床单，脚跟在姐姐的尾椎骨处难耐地一下下磨蹭着。

“姐姐、姐姐…嗯啊…太快了”

金容仙的手指每一次都捅到最深处，抽出时微微弯曲刮在内壁的敏感点上，一来一回刺激得文星伊大口大口地抽气，眼睛也红红的。

经过两次高潮的身体经不住她又快又猛的攻势，文星伊下意识想要躲，可每退一寸就迎来姐姐带着惩罚意味的顶弄。

呻吟了一晚早就沙哑的嗓音带上了哭腔，最后文星伊几乎是在哭求金容仙轻一点慢一点。

可第三次高潮偏偏迟迟不肯来临，文星伊被操到脱力，身体被姐姐顶的一耸一耸的，口中的唾液无暇顾及顺着下巴流在脖颈处形成亮晶晶的一片。

金容仙也流了很多汗，额头渗出的汗顺着脸边滑过下巴，滴落在文星伊轻微抽搐的小腹上。

随着甬道越夹越紧，像是得到了某种信号金容仙的拇指按上她肿胀的小核在她被干得汁水淋漓的穴处最后用力抽送了几下。

快感如浪潮很快就将文星伊的意识吞没，手指被姐姐掰开紧紧握在手里，好像是海里唯一一块救命的木板，文星伊死死地抓着金容仙的手，脖子仰得直直的迎来最后的高潮。

文星伊醒来时感觉自己像是干涸到崩裂的河床，浑身上下每一个细胞都在传递缺水的信号。她挣扎着想要起床找水身体却使不上一丝力气。

为什么会这样？

文星伊望着与自己卧室不同的顶灯，昨晚被姐姐做到虚脱昏睡过去的记忆逐渐完整浮出脑海。

“金容仙你个骗子！”

顾不上嘶哑的喉咙，文星伊现在只想下床手刃这个装直女把自己吃抹干净的混蛋。

“你醒啦，我还以为你要睡到下午”

金容仙听到小年下的咆哮不慌不忙地倒了杯水走进卧室。

来人浑身赤裸，颈间胸口满是文星伊昨晚留下的吻痕，斑驳一片情色至极。

趁文星伊还在盯着自己的身体发愣，金容仙把水递到她的嘴边顺势撒娇抱怨，“宝贝你昨晚抓得我痛死了”

金容仙把满是红色抓痕的后背展露给她，刚才洗澡的时候热水打在上面差点要把她疼出眼泪来。

意识到自己的失控，文星伊有些不自在地低下头把杯中的水一饮而尽，怒火顿时也消了一半。

“那你为什么骗我你是直女”

金容仙接过空杯随意放在床边凑过去吻她，“我怕你被我吓跑了呀”

带着薄荷气息的吻从额头吻到嘴角，“我也不想这么快暴露，但是昨晚实在忍不住了……”

文星伊望着姐姐温柔的眉眼心脏悸动不已，顺着她的亲吻乖顺地被圈在身下。

金容仙眼睛亮亮的，冲她晃了晃干净的指尖，“星伊你看，我把指甲都卸了”

文星伊的脖子涨红起来，无力反驳着我才是1随即又被金容仙的吻堵住。

“我们还有很长很长的时间……”


End file.
